The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an engine system 100 is presented. Air is drawn into an engine 102 through an intake manifold 104. A throttle valve 106 controls airflow into the engine 102. An electronic throttle controller (ETC) 108 controls the throttle valve 106 and, therefore, the airflow into the engine 102. The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors 110 to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine 102, such as cylinder 112. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture generates torque.
Exhaust resulting from the combustion of the air/fuel mixture is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system 113. The exhaust may include particulate matter (PM) and gas. The exhaust gas includes nitrogen oxides (NOx), such as nitrogen oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2). The exhaust system 113 includes a treatment system 114 that reduces the respective amounts of NOx and PM in the exhaust.
The treatment system 114 includes a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) 116, a dosing agent injector 118, and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst 120. The exhaust flows from the engine 102 to the DOC 116. The DOC 116 removes hydrocarbons and/or carbon oxides from the exhaust. The dosing agent injector 118 injects a dosing agent into the exhaust stream, upstream of the SCR catalyst 120. NH3 provided by the dosing agent is absorbed by the SCR catalyst 120. NH3 reacts with NOx in the exhaust passing the SCR catalyst 120.
An engine control module (ECM) 130 controls the torque output of the engine 102. The ECM 130 includes a dosing module 140 that controls the mass flow rate of dosing agent injected by the dosing agent injector 118. In this manner, the dosing module 140 controls NH3 supplied to the SCR catalyst 120. Specifically, the dosing module 140 controls NH3 supplied to the SCR catalyst 120 to control the amount of oxygen stored by the SCR catalyst 120.
The dosing module 140 controls the mass flowrate of dosing agent injected based upon signals from various sensors. For example only, the sensors include: one or more NOx sensors, such as NOx sensors 142 and 144; one or more temperature sensors, such as temperature sensors 146, 148, and 150; and/or one or more oxygen sensors, such as oxygen sensor 152.
The dosing module 140 may control NH3 supplied to the SCR catalyst 120 further based on signals from other sensors 154. For example only, the other sensors 154 may include a manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensor, a mass air flow (MAF) sensor, a throttle position sensor (TPS), an intake air temperature (IAT) sensor, and/or any other suitable sensor.
The amount of NH3 stored by the SCR catalyst 120 is referred to as current storage (mols). The percentage of NOx that is removed from the exhaust is referred to as the conversion efficiency or the NOx conversion rate. The NOx conversion rate is directly related to the current storage of the SCR catalyst 120. For example, the NOx conversion rate increases as the current storage of the SCR catalyst 120 increases. The dosing module 140 controls NH3 supplied to maximize the NOx conversion rate.